


The Trio 2 - Webcam Chat

by SpencerRemyLvr



Series: The Trio [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, crminal minds
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerRemyLvr/pseuds/SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's in his hotel room and gets into a little webcam chat with his boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trio 2 - Webcam Chat

Every case the BAU team went on was difficult in its own way. Each one took a little something out of them all. Some were harder than others, some were easier. Though no case was technically ever ‘easy’ on them, there were ones that affected them less than the others. Sometimes they went into a case worried and walked away having managed to save everyone. Sometimes they couldn’t save anyone before stopping their Unsub. Other times, their Unsub couldn’t be stopped at all. Those were some of the worst. Spencer was grateful that this wasn’t looking to be one of those cases. They had their Unsub in custody and they had evidence to put him at the scene of each crime but no actual evidence linking him to the crimes themselves. They hadn’t planned on arresting the man yet; however, local authorities had decided that they didn’t want to wait and they’d brought him in for questioning.

Now, there were forty eight hours to go and all they were relying on was David Rossi’s ability to get a confession. After the first few hours, Aaron had decided that not everyone needed to be at the station. Everyone had been running nonstop to try and catch their Unsub and they were all exhausted from it. Aaron chose to stay at the station with David, but he ordered the rest of the team back to the hotel to get some rest.

Once Spencer was back in his hotel room, he showered first, letting the heat relax him. Once he was out he put on his sleeping shirt—one of the shirts he’d stolen from Logan, a blue plaid long-sleeved button up. He also had a shirt or two of Remy’s that he’d stolen and often wore as nightshirts—and he opted for putting on nothing else. Sleeping in just one of their shirts always helped him feel a little closer to them. But even with that, he found that he couldn’t quite sleep when he settled into the bed. So he did the only thing he could think of to do. After checking the time and calculating in the time difference, he pulled out his cell phone and tucked himself down into bed as he dialed a familiar number. It took only a second before a smooth, sultry voice came over the phone line. “ _Bonsoir, mon amour! Comment ca va?_ ”

Just the sound of Remy’s voice was enough to have Spencer smiling. “Better, now.”

“Flatterer. Keep going.”

Laughter bubbled up from Spencer. “You’re incorrigible. I’m not feeding your ego.”

“Y’ so mean, Cher. Why y’ wanna pick on po’ Remy? Already in enough trouble tonight, me.”

He couldn’t help how his smile grew a little more. “What did you do?”

“ _Moi_? I didn’t do anyt’ing!” The indignation was easy to hear in Remy’s voice and it made Spencer want to grin as he listened to Remy’s explanation. “We went out with de others tonight f’ a drink or two and dere was some drunk at de pool tables dat got a lil too friendly f’ Logan’s taste. Y’ know how de man gets when he t’inks people are even _looking_ too much.”

That was very true. Spencer wasn’t overly fond of the thought of someone getting too friendly with Remy either but he had more control over himself than to say anything the way that Logan would. He just scrunched up his nose for a second and resisted the urge to grumble over it while also squelching the jealousy that he couldn’t have been there with them. When he was sure his voice would be normal again, he said “You like that possessive streak in him, though. And you can be just as bad as him sometimes.”

Remy didn’t even bother to deny it. “Aint dat de truth! Don’t no one mess with m’ men but _moi_.”

“So, where is Logan at?” Spencer chose to gloss over that last, possessive comment and the warm little glow it gave him.

“In de shower. I t’ink he’s trying to take a minute to cool off. Y’ want me to grab him f’ a quick hello f’ y’?”

“I can wait. Rossi and Hotch are dealing with interrogation at the station so really the rest of us have nothing to do for the night. Hotch sent us back here to catch some sleep.”

“And instead y’ called Remy.” Love warmed Remy’s words and Spencer knew the man would be smiling. “Aint y’ just sweet, Cher. So…dat means y’ aint gotta go anytime soon den. Y’ got de laptop I gave y’?”

That random question startled Spencer for a second. Then he had to chuckle a little. He avoided technology for the most part, something that never failed to make Remy shake his head. He was known to grumble about somehow managing to snag two men who didn’t have a care for the electronics he so loved. It had shocked Remy to discover that Spencer didn’t own a computer in any form at all, so he had gotten one for him and had it shipped to his house, already all set up for him. Remy had told him to take it with him when he traveled so that they could set up in places and web chat when the time was free. The idea of that made Spencer smile. He couldn’t deny it would be nice to see his lovers instead of just hear them, even if he wouldn’t be able to actually reach out and touch them. “I do. I believe I was ordered to carry it with me each time I traveled.”

Remy snorted out a laugh. “Yeah, cause y’r de type to just follow orders.”

“I do.” Spencer smiled a little to himself as he climbed out of the hotel bed. “When the motivation is right.” He heard Remy suck in a breath and it made him grin. Good. He’d gotten just the reaction he wanted. He knew where Remy’s mind would go with that comment. He kept smiling as he grabbed the laptop out of his bag and set it out on the little table in the room beside the files he’d been reading for this case. In the background of the phone he heard a familiar sound that told him that Remy was lighting up a smoke. “Y’r a tease, Cher.” The Cajun told him. “Bless y’r heart f’ it.”

“I learned from you.”

“Heaven help us.”

That smart ass remark had Spencer chuckling. While the laptop turned on, Spencer tucked the end of his shirt underneath himself and sat down, grateful that Logan’s shirt was long enough that Spencer could sit here without his bare skin touching the hotel chair. That was just a little too gross to think about. Who knew who else had sat there? He settled in and looked at the laptop screen, seeing that it was at the login screen. He put in his password and then waited for it to finish loading. Remy must’ve heard the sound of keys clacking because he suddenly said “Good, y’ got it going. Y’ need me to walk y’ through getting t’ings open?”

“Ha, ha, ha.” Spencer said dryly. “I think I can handle loading up something that’s already downloaded to my desktop.”

“ _Oui_ , but can y’ get a secure and safe internet connection in y’r hotel? Might need m’ help f’ dat.”

Spencer couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He was already doing what was needed to connect to the internet and make sure the connection was secure, just as Penelope had taught him to do. “I may not be the biggest fan of all the technology the world possesses but that does not mean I don’t know how to do some of it, Mr. LeBeau.”

Laughter lightened Remy’s words. “Penelope taught y’, didn’t she?”

“How I learned is entirely irrelevant to the conversation.”

“Uh huh, uh huh. Sure t’ing, _mon amour_. Oh, look, I see y’ online. Imagine dat.” And with no more warning than that, Remy disconnected their call, making Spencer chuckle. He reached down into his bag and pulled out the little Bluetooth earpiece that Remy had sent with the laptop. It hooked onto one ear and had a little mic and everything. That way they could keep their conversations just as private as a phone call.

Skype had loaded automatically when the laptop turned on and it had connected as soon as he had the internet connection. Spencer had just put on the little earpiece and made sure it was connected when it rang in his ear. He looked up at the screen and saw the Skype call from Remy. With a grin, he clicked the button to connect it. A second later a box popped up, one that he quickly turned to full screen, and he was treated to the smiling face of Remy LeBeau. Judging by the view he had, which was about from the navel up, and the slight background he could see, he’d guess Remy was sitting in the window with the laptop on his lap. A quick little look told him he was visible on his end from about tabletop up.

Remy’s grin stretched wide. “Hey dere, handsome. Aint y’ just a sight f’ sore eyes.”

“Same to you.” Spencer drank in the sight of him. It had been a few weeks since they’d all been able to get together and he was feeling the lack of it even more so now that he was looking at him. It didn’t help matters that Remy was in what looked like only a tank top and flannel pants. “It’s been too long.”

Taking a drag off of his cigarette, Remy nodded. “It has. Maybe I’ll talk to Fearless and see if he t’inks he’ll need us f’ a day or so. Y’ t’ink y’ might be able to have a day home after dis case?”

“I don’t know. I could check with Garcia and see if she knows what our caseload looks like. We’ve been swamped lately.”

Remy started to say something when there was a sound in the background and his eyes lifted to something off-screen. It wasn’t hard for Spencer to realize what it was that had distracted him. The little wince Remy gave before his face smoothed out was answer enough. The man cautiously said “Y’ have a good shower, Cher?”

A low, slightly annoyed growl was his answer. Spencer battled back the urge to chuckle. He knew how possessive Logan could get sometimes and he knew how hard it could be to get him to tone it down if he got riled enough. From the sounds of it, Remy had riled him up pretty well. That meant that most likely Remy either hadn’t stopped the drunk quick enough for Logan’s liking or the Cajun had done more of his absentminded flirting. There really were times that Spencer and Logan could see that Remy didn’t think about his responses to people. The flirtation was automatic. He didn’t mean anything by it and he never hurt anyone with it. On the average day, Logan had learned not to be as bothered by it. But if his possessiveness had already been triggered, Remy’s flirting would’ve only made it worse.

The second wince Remy gave had Spencer deciding to take pity on him and help him out by trying to distract Logan. “Is that all the greeting I’m going to get? Growls?”

For a second it was quiet and then the image was suddenly moving, the laptop taken from Remy’s lap. It settled a second later with a view that told Spencer it had been set on the desk, all the way on the other side of the room from Remy. Then Logan was pulling out the chair and taking a seat. The feral man was dressed in only boxers, a towel slung around his shoulders and his hair still dripping slightly, and Spencer had to restrain the soft little moan that wanted to build in his throat. He wanted to be there to run his hands over that damp skin. He could easily imagine the fresh scent that would be on Logan’s skin. The man grinned at him with that hint of fang that could easily make even his smile dangerous. “Hey, darlin.”

“Hey.” Shifting, Spencer settled back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other just underneath the table. He folded his arms in his lap and just let himself relax. A teasing sort of smile quirked his lips. “Are you giving our Cajun a hard time, Logan?”

If anything, Logan’s grin sharpened slightly. “Can ya blame me?”

“Of course not.”

There was an exclamation in the background from Remy that made Spencer chuckle. Logan just smirked and kept his eyes on Spencer. “Don’t worry, I aint gonna break him.”

Remy’s voice could be heard getting closer, grumbling the whole way. “Aint done nothing wrong and aint no one breaking dis Cajun…”

“I should hope not.” Spencer spoke over top of Remy, answering Logan’s comment. “He’s too pretty to break.”

“Huh.” Logan snorted out. “Too pretty fer his own good.”

That seemed to be enough for Remy. He stepped onto screen, grabbing Logan’s chair and pulling it back just enough that there was room for him to plop right down in Logan’s lap. Before the feral could protest, Remy kissed him soundly and then patted his cheek. “Don’t hog de computer, Cher. I wanna see our Spencer too y’ know.”

Logan glared at him but he let him stay where he was. “I’m only letting ya stay cause the kid wants to see ya.” He declared. Despite the gruff words, his arms had gone around Remy’s waist, holding him in place. Angling his head so Logan couldn’t see, Remy winked at Spencer. Their antics made the young genius smile even more. These two never failed to do that to him. He smiled so much when he was around them. Even when they’d all been just friends, they had always made him smile. It was one of the things he loved most about them. Logan caught sight of the smile and shook his head before changing the subject. “So how’s the case going, darlin?”

He shrugged and explained to Logan what he’d told Remy, about how the David was attempting to get the confession now through interrogation. “If there’s anyone that can do it, it’d be Rossi. He’s a pro at interrogation.” Enough about work, though. He was supposed to be relaxing from work if he wasn’t going to be able to sleep right now. “What about you guys? How are things going there?”

“I t’ink de crazies are out all over.” Remy said with a grimace. “We been busy as hell round here.”

“He’s right. Lots of anti-mutant bastards out all over lately.” Logan said in agreement.

Ugh. Not any better of a topic. Spencer frowned and looked away from the screen for a moment. The last thing he wanted was depressing topics. Not in the little time they got to talk to one another. They seemed to be of the same mind because Remy suddenly launched into a story that detailed Bobby’s latest prank on the household. Apparently he’d taped most of the faucets in the house so that when a person turned the water on, it sprayed right at them. As Remy told about Scott getting hit, Logan had to take over the story because Remy was laughing too hard. Spencer wasn’t sure which was funnier—the image of Scott standing in the kitchen with a huge wet spot on his pants and shock on his face, or the image here of Remy laughing so hard he almost fell off of Logan’s lap.

As their laughter died down, Spencer looked around for a bottle of water, wanting something to drink while he sat here. “What’re y’ lookin' f’?” Remy asked as he wiped away tears of mirth from his eyes.

“My water.”

“Ya mean the bottle on the nightstand behind yer head?” Logan joked.

Spinning, Spencer saw the bottle was on the nightstand by the bed directly behind him. He flashed them a grin and said a quick “Thanks!” before climbing from the chair and going to go get it. He hadn’t stopped at all to think about what he was wearing, or what he _wasn’t_ wearing. But he had grabbed the bottle and was turning back around to go back to his chair when he heard Remy murmur “ _Bon Dieu_.” The words were echoed by a low growl from Logan. Curious, Spencer started back toward the laptop. “What?”

“Y’ got de sexiest legs, _mon amour_.” There was a husky quality to Remy’s voice suddenly that Spencer knew well. “Long and pale and just… _Dieu_.”

He looked down and realized that standing up had allowed them to see all of him, not just his top half anymore. He hadn’t even thought about what image he’d present to them. The tails of the shirt were just long enough to discreetly cover him, but only just barely. Red tinted his cheeks and he moved forward just a little quicker, tucking the shirt over his backside again as he slipped into the chair. “I ah, I had a shower when I got back and I decide to just put on my sleep clothes.”

“Is that my shirt?” Logan asked.

Flushing a little more, Spencer looked down, suddenly engrossed in the water bottle he was opening. “I just, well…” Not like there was any getting around this now. Why hadn’t he thought about it before he’d started a webcam session with them? Still flushed, he made himself look up. “It is.”

“Hm.” The heat in Logan’s eyes and the smirk that quirked his mouth showed just how much he liked that idea. “Here I thought ya just stole Gumbo’s shit.”

That had Remy’s head spinning toward Logan. Logan laughed and squeezed the man in his lap. “Some thief ya are, Cajun. Ya didn’t even notice the kid’s got two of yer shirts that I know of. Guess yer rubbing off on him.”

“Now dat sounds promising.” Remy quipped. When he looked back at Spencer, his eyes were twinkling. “Too bad y’ so far away, Cher. Gonna have to make up f’ dat when we see y’. De next time we come out, wanna see y’ in dat shirt. Y’r bout driving me crazy. Do y’ even got anyt’ing on underneath it?”

A little devil in Spencer had him smiling but remaining quiet. It did his ego a world of good to actually be able to see the heat leap into both their eyes. He still could get rather shy with them at times but he was starting to get just a little more comfortable, at least physically. For some reason that he still didn’t understand, these two gorgeous men found him attractive. While he didn’t see it, personally, he’d finally accepted that they saw something. It made him a little more relaxed, a little more comfortable. In turn, it made him a little more flirtatious sometimes. Now was one of those times. Relaxed and comfortable and boosted by the heat on their faces, he deliberately sat back and crossed his legs, making sure just enough leg was seen to tease.

In his earpiece he clearly heard the low growl from Logan and he watched as Remy shifted a little on the older man’s lap. The red in his eyes flashed just the slightest bit. “Y’r a damn tease, _mon amour_.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” All innocence, Spencer smiled. He took a drink off his water and then folded his hands in his lap. “I’m not the one that got in trouble tonight, am I?”

“Hush. Y’r gonna get Remy in mo’ trouble.”

“You’d enjoy it.”

There was no denying that. Remy’s grin flashed at him and the man deliberately shifted in Logan’s lap again. The feral gripped suddenly at Remy’s hips and the look on his face was one that Spencer knew well. “Is that how ya wanna play it?” He growled against Remy’s neck. A shiver visibly ran down Remy’s body when Logan tipped his head and bit the soft skin there. “Yer asking fer trouble there, darlin. Ya been askin’ fer trouble all damn night. I’ve half a mind to give it to ya.”

Spencer licked suddenly dry lips, his eyes locked on the screen. He watched as Remy’s head tipped back even more when Logan bit, exposing more of his neck. Remy’s hands shifted, bracing on the armrests of the chair, gripping tightly when Logan bit just a little harder. He was always so sensitive, so responsive. At the same time, one of Logan’s hands moved off Remy’s waist, sliding up and over his chest. Spencer was so stuck on watching that hand and Remy’s face, trying to take it all in at once, that he didn’t notice Logan’s eyes flash up to check on him. What Logan saw had him grinning. He popped a single claw out and slid it down so he could hook it under the hem of Remy’s shirt and slip it straight up, slicing his shirt neatly up the front. Spencer gave a soft shiver. He knew what that felt like. He could easily remember the feel of that cool metal slipping against his skin, such a contrast to the heat that would be burning inside. The claw slid back in and Logan’s hands parted Remy’s shirt like a vest, exposing the smooth, golden skin underneath.

 _Jesus_. Caught up in the show in front of him, Spencer shifted just a little in his seat, adjusting his position to accommodate the growing hardness between his legs. Watching the two of them was turning him on more than he’d known possible. He’d never been the type of person to be into porn. He’d never really understood what the big deal was about watching strangers having sex. There was no emotion to it, no feeling, and to a psi, that kind of blank connection while watching the movie took the sexual edge off of it. For him, sex was more than just physical. It was emotional and mental as well. Skin to skin like that, his shields were never perfect and he couldn’t help the extra intimate edge it made things take on. But now, staring at these two, watching as Logan’s fingers sought out Remy’s nipples and pinched them, hard, watching as Remy’s body bowed up and his head tipped back even more, Spencer found himself just as turned on as he would’ve been with them there. Maybe because he knew how it felt to be in Remy’s shoes. He knew what it felt like to have Logan touching like that, to have his mouth moving along neck and shoulder. How it felt to run his hands over both their skin and feel how rapid their hearts were beating.

Logan lifted his mouth from the bruise he’d made at the juncture of Remy’s neck and shoulder. He kept rolling the boy’s nipples, drawing little gasps and quivers from the young man. His eyes, however, were on Spencer. Even through the webcam, he felt that stare. “Aint he a beauty, Spencer? Gorgeous when he’s like this, all flushed and writhing. An so damn responsive.”

“Yes.” Spencer's voice was just slightly hoarse from lust. “He is. Absolutely gorgeous.”

The older man moved his hands; one sliding up to lace in Remy’s hair and keep his head bowed back while the other slipped lower, deliberately palming him through his boxers. The chair slid back an inch or so and Spencer had a full view now, able to see them from the knees up. Turning, Logan spoke in Remy’s ear, his voice just loud enough for Spencer to hear and his eyes staying locked on the webcam so that his words were directed to the both of them. “What do ya say we give our boy a show, Rem? Whaddya think of that, huh? Strip ya down and stretch ya out right here on my lap, right where Spencer can watch ya. Watch as I tease ya, as ya get all hot and flustered till yer begging me to fuck ya.” He rubbed his hand firmly over Remy’s erection, teasing him through the material. “Ya want that, Rems? Ya want me to take ya, tease ya, show ya just who the hell ya belong to?”

“ _Oui_. _Oui, mon amour. Mon cœur_. _S’il tu plait,_ Logan.” The breathy plea went straight to Spencer's groin. He stifled a moan as he watched Logan abruptly let go of Remy completely. “Get yer boxers off and get the lube for us, darlin. Then get yer ass back over here.”

Remy didn’t waste a single second. Nor did he have to go far. He rose from Logan’s lap and shed his boxers in a flash without a single ounce of shame. Then he bent forward and pulled open a desk drawer, blocking Spencer's view with his arm for a moment before there was the sound of the drawer shutting and then his view cleared again. He watched Remy get right back on Logan’s lap, dropping the bottle of lube into the man’s hand. Logan just tucked it down between his leg and the chair for now. Then he grabbed a fist full of Remy’s hair and turned his head so that he could steal a deep kiss. At the same time, Logan shifted his legs, hooking them between Remy’s and using his to spread Remy’s legs apart so that the Cajun ended up spread and exposed right there on his lap, his body perfectly on display for Spencer's view.

The young genius felt his breath hitch and a shiver ran down him at the view on the screen. _God, they’re beautiful. Absolutely beautiful._ Though Logan might not appreciate that word being applied to him, it suited perfectly. The two made such a striking pair together. Logan in only his boxers, his skin still just a tiny bit damp from his shower, his hair curling just a little as it started to dry. So solid and strong and sure sitting there, perfectly controlling the beauty in his lap with one hand in Remy’s hair and the other curled over his thigh, holding his leg in place. And Remy…he looked so sinful, stretched out that way. Completely naked and perfectly at ease that way. His skin looked warm and smooth, limbs stretched out and arranged to Logan’s satisfaction. His legs spread lewdly, held open by Logan’s. His hands moved to reach for Logan, to do something, and Logan let go of him to grab those hands and place them on the armrests. He broke the kiss to growl out “Keep em there.”

Logan slid his hands in between Remy’s arms and his sides. His hands went back to their earlier exploration of those dusky nipples, pinching and rolling them so that Remy gasped and pushed against him. The Cajun’s eyes were half open and Spencer could hear the slightly panting breaths he was taking. Logan smirked over his shoulder at the camera. “Doncha just love how easily he responds?” The growl was low and sexual, arrowing heat down Spencer's spine. “He’s so sensitive, it don’t take much to get him going. Ya remember how it feels to have him under ya, in yer control, Spencer? Knowin’ that yer driving him mad with yer touch. Knowin’ he’s only like this fer us, no one else. Aint that right, Rem?” He gave a sharp pinch to Remy’s nipples that drew a high pitched gasp from him. “ _Oui, oui._ Just f’ y’ two.” He gasped out.

“That’s right.” Logan slipped down, stopping just shy of Remy’s cock. He dragged his fingernails up over that washboard stomach, enjoying the way it made Remy shiver. “Yer ours, boy. No one else’s.”

“Remy’s y’rs, _mon amour_. Y’rs and Spencer's.”

“Mm.” Smirking, Logan rewarded that answer with a bite on the shoulder. Spencer watched Remy gasp and jump under that bite before letting out a long, low moan. There was just a hint of blood on Logan’s lips when he pulled back before the man swiped his tongue over the spot where he’d broken skin. Spencer couldn’t keep his own soft moan in. He swore he could almost feel Logan’s teeth in his shoulder, that sharp sting as his fangs broke skin, that suction as he drew in the flavor, and then the feel of his tongue tracing over the wound he’d made.

As Logan’s hands traced over Remy’s body, touching and teasing everywhere but where the man wanted it most, Spencer found himself lost in the display. His own memories were combining with what he was watching and he found himself breathing heavily right along with Remy. He ached to be there. To taste the little trickle of sweat he could see building on Remy’s chest. He wanted to feel Logan’s hands gliding over his skin that way, scratching at his chest, his stomach, his hips.

The feral man teased with words as much as with his hands. He drew them both in with those words, teasing both his boys at once. When he had Remy panting, he finally slipped one hand down to tease over his cock with a light touch that had Remy sucking in a breath and his hips jumping up. “Is that what ya want, Rems? Ya want me to touch ya here?” Logan purred at him.

“Logan, cher, _s’il tu plait_. _S’il tu plait!_ ” A whine built deep in Remy’s throat. His words were breathless. “Let Remy touch y’. Need y’, Logan. Need y’ bad. _S’il tu plait_.”

Chuckling, Logan wrapped his hand around Remy’s weeping cock and gave him a few slow, firm strokes. The sight and the sounds that Remy made broke the last of Spencer's control. He couldn’t stop himself from uncrossing his legs and reaching down to touch his own aching hardness with another low moan. The Canadian heard him and looked up, his eyes flashing at the sight of Spencer fisting himself and watching them. With one hand still on Remy’s cock, Logan used his other to tip Remy’s head up. He kept up the slow stroking while he went back to the sensual murmuring in Remy’s ear. “Look at him, Cajun. Look at our boy there. See what ya do to him? See what we do? Remember what it feels like to wrap yer lips around him? To take him deep in yer throat?”

Remy’s eyes were locked on the screen now, his pupils so dilated the red was almost gone. The heat in their gazes had Spencer flushing, yet he didn’t stop his movements. He adjusted in his seat, getting just a little more comfortable, letting his legs slide open just the slightest bit. Remy moaned at the sight.

“That’s it. You wanna be there, doncha, boy? You wanna be there on yer knees right in front of him, sucking his cock, drivin’ him wild. Or maybe ya want him here.” Logan’s hand squeezed a little, making Remy arch again. Those devil eyes still stayed locked on the screen, though. “Can ya see it, darlin? Spencer right here in front of ya, straddling yer hips, slipping right down on top of ya. Imagine yer cock buried deep in him. He’s always so damn tight. Feels like yer gonna explode at first with that heat clutching at ya. Then he moves and he’s riding ya, driving ya crazy.”

Twin moans echoed from both boys at Logan’s words. They could both see it. Feel it.

Letting go of Remy’s head, Logan slipped that hand down, popping open the lube that was still propped up between his leg and the chair. He put a little on his fingers and flipped the lid shut. Then his arm went down, underneath Remy’s leg to hook it up a little higher, giving him better access. He kept his one hand moving slowly while a finger traced around Remy’s entrance, teasing him. “Or maybe ya want him here. Remember that last time we were together, darlin? Ya teased us both so damn bad we were crazy fer ya.” One finger slipped in little by little, teasing him. “Remember how we jumped ya? Even our sweet little Spencer was frantic. We tied yer hands up to the bed and spent the next few hours teasing ya, taking ya. Tasting ya.” With deliberately slow moves, Logan started to move his finger, fucking Remy at the same leisurely pace he was jacking him off with. “We took our turns fucking ya till ya couldn’t even see straight. We kept ya begging, pleading with us to let ya come. Remember how that felt, darlin?”

A low, keening sound came from Remy. He broke his stare at the screen to drop his head back, hips rolling in an effort to get more stimulation. Spencer watched as one finger turned into two and Logan was stretching him, still at that same teasing pace until Remy’s whole body was trembling and his hips were moving and he was fucking himself on Logan’s fingers. Moans were falling from him, broken only when he started to beg and plead in a mixture of English and Cajun, begging for Logan to fuck him, please, please!

Spencer watched Logan’s fingers slip free. The Canadian got more lube and then reached under Remy to take hold of his own cock, pulling himself out of his boxers and taking a moment to rub the lube in before lining things up. As Logan started to push in, he finally broke his own stare at the webcam, eyes fluttering closed on a deep, growling moan. He let go of Remy’s cock to grab his thighs, using those to pull the man down even as he was pushing up into him. Spencer watched as Remy’s body stretched around him, taking Logan in inch by inch. And he saw that Logan’s teasing hadn’t just worked on them; it had worked on him too. All signs of playfulness were gone now. Logan barely gave Remy any time to adjust before he was lifting the boy and bringing him back down.

It was a gorgeous thing to watch them together. To see the flex of muscles as they moved in sync. Logan’s low growl of “Touch yerself” had Remy reaching down to take his cock in hand and stroke it in time with Logan’s trusts. As their pace picked up, Spencer's did as well until all three of them were panting. Spencer fought to keep somewhat quiet, vaguely remembering that he was in a hotel and he didn’t need people hearing him. But he could barely remember to think on that. He was focused entirely on the two moving bodies. On the way Remy’s head tipped back and his mouth dropped open. On the way that Logan’s eyes seemed to flash with just a hint of gold to them as the feral in him battled just underneath the surface. He watched Logan’s hands grip together at Remy’s thighs and knew there’d be bruises there tomorrow, just as he knew Remy wouldn’t care. Then Logan growled and bit down sharply on the back of Remy’s shoulder and the Cajun lost it. He let out a moan that was almost a scream and his body bowed up as he shot his load. That was all it took for Spencer. He felt his whole body tingle with the gathering force of his orgasm. It hit him like a tidal wave, pulling a moan from him that he didn’t even think to muffle, stars exploding behind his eyes. He heard a deep, long growl from Logan and knew that the older man had joined them in completion.

When Spencer slumped down in his seat a moment later, all he could manage to do was recline there, trying to catch his breath. His vision cleared slowly and he saw Logan and Remy were in the same position, bodies slack in their seat, the both of them panting. After a few minutes, Remy was the first to recover, flashing a light smile at the webcam. “T’ink we shoulda had dis chat b’fore we all took our showers, _non_?”

A breathy laugh slipped out of Spencer. “Probably.” He agreed. He was definitely going to have to go clean up now.

Logan snorted, though he was smiling. “It aint our fault. Yer the one that had to be walking round in nothing but my shirt.”

Relaxed, Spencer admitted something he might not have otherwise. “It makes me less lonely.” He didn’t miss the way both their eyes softened at that remark. Logan rested his chin on Remy’s shoulder. His smile was one of his more gentle ones; one that no one but Remy and Spencer got to see. “It only takes a few hours on a train, darlin. Call us when yer on yer way home and we’ll meet ya at the house. Even if it’s just a night. They can spare us for a day.”

“That sounds perfect.”

Before anything else could be said, there was a sudden knock on the hotel room door. Spencer almost fell out of his chair, he jumped so badly. “Yes?” he called out.

“Hey, kid, Hotch needs us at the station. I’m grabbing us all coffee while everyone gets ready, so meet downstairs in fifteen.” Morgan called through the door.

“Okay!”

As footsteps went away from the door, Spencer could only stare for a second. Then he bowed his head and sighed. There was a hint of amusement on his face when he looked back up at the laptop. “Thanks, guys. Now I’ve got to go work when I can barely think straight.”

The two grinned without any shame whatsoever. “At least he didn’t come five minutes earlier, _oui_?” Remy teased.

The thought of that had Spencer flushing brightly, much to their amusement. He sat up in his chair and gave them one last smile. “I’ll call you guys when I’m on my way home.”

“We’ll be waitin’. Love ya, darlin. Be safe.”

“ _Je t’aime, mon amour_. We’ll see y’ soon.”

No matter how many times they said it, those words never failed to hit straight at Spencer's heart. He blushed and smiled at the same time. It was still new to him to hear those words and to say them too. “Love you both too.” With a last smile, he closed out Skype, ending the call. With a few clicks, he shut down the laptop. For one more second he sat there, watching the laptop power down. How on earth had he gotten so lucky to have such wonderful men in his life? Not just one, but two of them. Men whom he loved and who he was beginning to believe truly loved him. As he got up to get cleaned up and ready to go, he couldn’t help but smile. That smile was still in place ten minutes later as he made his way downstairs and it would stay with him for the rest of the night.


End file.
